


Fake Breasts and Skirts

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fate/stay night (Visual Novel)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-15
Updated: 2011-07-15
Packaged: 2017-10-21 10:19:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caster's hobbies are put to unexpected use.  Kink Bingo, for the square "crossdressing."  September 2010.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fake Breasts and Skirts

"...I have no idea how you let her do this to you, Issei," Shirou commented with a shake of his head.

Issei reddened and looked away. "She is my elder brother's wife. H-how am I to refuse her anything?"

"Go up to her and say, 'No, Caster, I won't let you put me in these outfits any longer'," Shirou explained. "It's simple."

"I can't!" Issei protested. "It would be utterly rude and completely out of line! I appreciate the concern, Emiya, but I shall have to suffer this through until she becomes bored with it." He looked down at himself. "...I pray that the time comes swiftly."

"Yeah, I bet." Shirou took in Issei's appearance again.

He was wearing a teal blouse with short, frilly sleeves, above a brown skirt that failed to come even halfway to his knees.

Shirou blinked. "She made you-"

"Yes, she forced me to pad my chest for the full effect," Issei grit out. "Could we please discuss my attire as little as possible in this conversation?"

"I really don't think so." Shirou reached out and touched one of the lumps on Issei's chest. "Huh, they're pretty soft."

Issei blushed even more. "Emiya, you are groping me. St-stop it."

"Huh?" Squeeze. "They're not part of you, so it should be fine."

Squeak. "B-but that's... It looks perverted, and I can't... Oh, fine." He kissed Shirou, pulling him in close enough to feel the stirrings of an erection.

Shirou took a step back. "Y-you want to do something like that? Like this?"

" _I_ want? Which one of us started suddenly grabbing the other's chest? I believe it was you," Issei grumbled. "Stop complaining and kiss me again."

So they kissed. Shirou leaned on Issei for support, granted when Issei wrapped his arms around him protectively. Issei parted from him long enough to slip Shirou's shirt over his shoulders, then resumed.

When his hands went to the hem of his skirt, however, Shirou interrupted. "It looks good on you. So..."

Issei stared at him for a moment, then sighed. "I won't take it off." Instead he stripped off Shirou's pants. Then, searching in his room, he found the lube that he kept for occasions like this. Instructing him to lie on his back, he applied it to Shirou, then reached under his skirt.

Shirou watched in fascination and horror as his underwear was pulled down. "She made you wear panties."

"Sometimes, I hate that woman," Issei confessed, throwing them across the room. He flipped up his skirt - probably unnecessarily - sank down onto Shirou.

After a moment, Issei raised himself up and pressed down again, letting out a little gasp. He built up to a steady rhythm, one that Shirou helped by thrusting upward.

Shirou looked up and saw Issei's padded chest bouncing up and down. His soft skirt brushed against his skin every time Issei moved downwards. Shirou's heart raced, and he moaned. "I...ssei..."

Mercifully, most of Issei's noises tonight came in gasps, rather than the deeply-voiced moans which would counteract the feminine image. He already didn't look much like a woman in shape, but Shirou could pretend.

Some time passed before Shirou finally cried out and came, panting for breath. At that time, Issei groaned, " _Finally_ ," and stroked himself to his own completion. Didn't want to break character before Shirou was done. Nice of him.

After a moment, Shirou commented, "We stained Caster's skirt."

"So we did," Issei replied, sighing happily. "And?"

"Do you think she'll stop making you wear girl's clothes?" Shirou asked.

"...On the contrary, I'm certain that this will encourage her..."


End file.
